Is it Destiny?
by kellan-fyre
Summary: Sheppard always believed he had a choice in his fate, yet the path has taken a new twist, she was not what he expected. Shep/OC pairing, possible other team members. Since Chapter 9 is now up I have changed the rating to M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: STARGATE: ALANTIS – and all of it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only. I just want to "borrow" the team for a while.

This is just a first attempt at fan fiction writing….Second time around, with this story, some major rewrites…Time will tell…I am so sorry to all of those who had taken the time to read the fic first time out…I lost track of time, didn't post, life took a sudden twist….time got away on me…Thanks

Please let me know what you like and\or dislike…all reviews welcome. Also looking for a new beta…if interested please let me know…

Kellan

Chapter One -

His dreams were not welcoming, he dreamed again of the end and the beginning, the gate, the fire, the scent of blood. He can hear her calling out his name over the sound of gun fire; the sound of his own voice screaming for her to run; the devastation in her eyes, and then silence, there is nothing but the sound of thunder, his heart beating. He had startled himself awake, trying to smother the cries of her name into his pillow. This time he did not try to dry the tears. He had been here before too many times in the past couple months to know he can't stop this nightmare, and closed his eyes to regain what sleep he could.

Sheppard slid further into his blankets, reaching up for his pillow he breathes slowly searching for "happy thoughts" to carry him back to sleep; he can still hear her calling out to him trying to pull him back into the nightmare. He reached out to her voice echoing deep within his mind allowing him to embrace the apparition tighter.

The frightening dream began to swirl again in his mind pulling him back to the beginning. The setting is familiar. The sun was setting, the quick perimeter search showed that it was the same as almost every planet he had visited before, the same small clearing set within a grove of protective tree's, the path to the gate worn to dirt. Lush green grass grows along its side. The trees look all the same, everything is the same, and it feels as if nothing changes. Yet, he knows he has never been there, it was Plan B. He looked around the small weary group of soldiers and refugee's letting his eyes fall on the last place he saw her. She was gone.

Trapped within the dream he can feel the sense of dread and uncertainty begin to surface, turning around he rested against a fallen tree he watched through his minds eye as Ronon stared into small campfire, hand on his weapons ready, night had fallen quickly. Unable to draw Ronon into conversation, his words had no voice, all he needs to know was where she had gone, and he anxiously searched the many faces around the fire for her.

Unable to find her, he stood up, now searching among the sleeping forms. He knows with concentration he might be able to sense where she has traveled, and what troubles her if she is close.

His thoughts drift as he began the search for her. It has not been easy working with her; and yet she and the rest of team have adjusted well to the life that was offered to her at Atlantis. For him it's the knowing that he should be accustomed to her behavior and skills and yet there is still many times when it takes him by surprise and makes him uncomfortable.

He searched again amongst the others; she is not within the outer circle of the guard. Instead he sees her standing at the edge of the trees, there is a mist swirling around her feet. There is such a deep sadness within her eyes as she turns from him. He follows her at a distance, unsure how to apologize for their latest disagreement.

She walks towards the edge of the partial frozen lake. The moon is now high in the sky giving off an eerie glow to the ice. He is not sure how long they had to wander through the trees to get here. He needed to distance himself, and push as much of the swirling emotion away. He stood watching her as she fell to her knees at the edge of the ice.

"Why have you forsaken me?" She called out to him. "I have gone against everything for you; I was asked by your people to help you, my heart wonders why you torment me so."

The amulet she wears around her neck is glowing; the fire red stone burns bright in the darkness.

He was unable to decide as to what he should do, having decided that it was safer to maintain his distance; unable to hear fully what she was saying he stepped forward.

Her voice is lost on the night's breath. The sky begins to darken; clouds gather and begin to cover the moon. He is captivated by the sight, watching as the wind picks up, swirling mist around her, lighting crashes above them.

Without warning she let out a cry of pure fury within the same instant a ball mixed of lighting and fire leapt from her outstretched fingertips towards the sky. The power alone sent her flying into the frozen river. She did not surface;

"No" he screamed out in his sleep.

He raced for the waters edge, rushing in; he waits knee deep in the water for her to resurface, and when what seems like an eternity for him. He knows that he can't wait any longer. Diving in he pulls her from the darkness. Fighting against the icy fingers that threaten to drag them both down.

He is not ready to let go. He decided that this is not how it will be. Damn it all to hell.

"Please no" he cries out to an empty room.

Reaching the waters edge he climbs out with her in his arms. His fingers search to find a pulse, but he can not find one; there is nothing but icy cold skin. Looking up at the group quickly gathering, he noticed as Ronon silently offered to help, McKay and Teyla stepped forward. Waving them back, he carried her back to the camp and knelt at the fires edge.

"So cold, she is so cold" he whispered choking back the rage building within his sleeping form.

_She was dead_, which is the only, thought that he had. She lay in his arms unmoving, not breathing.

Unable to believe what he had witnessed, he allowed the darkness of despair and the tendrils of cold black fog swirl through his conscious thought.

_She is dead. _He turned to look down at her lying in his arms.

The planet's moon had gone dark, the pale glow of moonlight gone, and the fire was dying. The flames should be leaping and dancing when she is this close. … _She is dead_

The pain ripping through his heart as he looks at her ashen coloured face. Her lips have begun to turn blue, he had lost a great many friends before to death, but it did not wound him like this. He understood just how much he loved this woman; he was prepared to offer his life in exchange for hers. He softly kissed her cold lips.

Her wet hair was spread around them and tangled in his hands; even in death she was beautiful he thought. His fingers wiped the last of the water from her face, grasping her to his chest. For the first time in a very long time he began to pray. He would pray to all of the different gods in this galaxy if it would help. Just hoping that one would listen to his cries, he calls out to them again,

"Do not take her from me" he prayed to the pillow held tight within his arms.

As if he was shivering from the icy cold water from his dream he pulled the blankets across his shoulders to try and help keep warm.

Sheppard tossed about in his bed, pulling the blankets & pillows to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: STARGATE: ALANTIS – and all of it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only. I just want to "borrow" the team for a while.

Chapter 2

Still caught up in his terrifying dream Sheppard reached out for his vision.

With a wistful sigh, a cough of water escaped from her lips. Unaware of those who stood around him, he searched for any other sign of life.

He found it in the contagious developing warmth in her skin and the soft breath against his neck. He softly crooned her name over and over again.

Her eyes slowly open, she looked at him. "I hate to disappoint you but I will live."

Her emerald green eyes are filled with misty tenderness and invitation. He slowly lowered his lips to hers, his mouth brushed hers again. Her lips parted with out hesitation, giving into his desire. Pressing further his advantage, for he has given into a need stronger that neither could define.

For the moment he was only aware of the two of them, wrapped in each others arms, where there was no longer a threat of death but blessing of life to be savored. He melted against her hoping that the kiss would last forever, with a growl mixed with hunger and need he sank deeper into her embrace. He was breathing deep of her fragrance, she was intoxicating.

He could feel the temperature rise with in his own body as he lived the moment with in the dream; Heat surged through both bodies pushing the last remains of the icy water away. Both were now teetering on the dangerous edge of frustration and ecstasy knowing that they needed to succumb to the moment.

He kissed and caressed. He cupped her face in his palms, holding her mouth captive for his possession. He was deprived of sight by his desire and her blindly caressing his face. He surrendered her lips to nuzzle the column of her throat.

It was beeping louder and louder, the voice whispering to him was not hers, it took a moment to remember where he was. It wasn't until the matter-of-fact voice that brought him back, did he remember.

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard rolled over tangled in his sheets and struggled to sit up on the edge of his bed. Running his hands through his already wild hair, he stretched.

Lying on his back he ran his hands over his face to wipe the last of the cobwebs of sleep away. Slightly shaken by the dream, it felt so real.

He slowly rose from his bed, looking across his room through the window, the view allowed him to see the city covered still in darkness.

The voice again called him from his thoughts, grabbing around in the darkness he knocked over a chair, he quickly pulled his communicator from the bed side table.

"Sheppard" he finally answered, still caught up in the overwhelming thoughts of who she was. Could she be real? He wondered.

"Please report to the gate room Colonel, We have the incoming team from Star Gate Command, and Lt. Colonel Carter would like you to join her" the voice in his ear stated.

"On my way" he replied. Wanting nothing more than to fall back into bed he grabbed some clean clothes and headed out the door.

**************************************

Please R & R let me know what you think…Any feed back is helpful


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: STARGATE: ALANTIS – and it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only.

Chapter 3

Once out in the hall way Sheppard paused to look around, noticing Ronon and McKay heading his way.

"Morning, I think" they each replied with a nod.

McKay turned to Sheppard. "Any chance of us stopping by the mess hall for some food, I'm starving…"

"Not now McKay" Sheppard mumbled. Food was the last thing on his mind, although coffee should be a plan.

Ronon smiled as they met up with the Doc. "Good Morning Dr. Keller"

McKay nodded towards Dr. Jennifer Keller with a smile said. "Sleep well I hope…"

"As well as expected I guess" she replied. Turning to the man walking along side her "And you? John you look tired."

"Well enough, for the couple of hours I was able to grab." Sheppard stated. "Had some trouble staying asleep."

Dr. Keller was about to reply when they turned the last corner together as a group and walked into the gate command room.

Colonel Samantha Carter was waiting on the steps for them.

"Lower the shields" she called

"Now what is this all about Sam?" Sheppard asked

"Well it seems that Dr. Jackson from SG1 has someone he would like us to meet, he believes that they might be able to help with the Wraith, and a few other issues around here." Sam replied

At that moment Dr. Jackson and Teal'c stepped through the gate with a group of men.

"Greeting and welcome to Atlantis I'm Colonel Samantha Carter head of this operation and this is Colonel John Sheppard. And His team Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dax, Dr. Rodney McKay and Dr. Jennifer Keller."

"Hello Sam, Nice to see you all again, May I present the delegates from Mythrian." Dr. Jackson turned to allow the three men to step forward.

"Thank you for your welcome, I am Lorcan of the high council and this is Arlen and Duncan. We look forward to seeing if we can work out a trade treaty." Nodding slightly he stepped aside so that the others could greet the team.

"Would you please follow me and we can get you settled in your quarters, then we have a meal prepared for you so we can get to know each other better." Colonel Carter motioned for them to follow.

Sheppard and his team watched them walk by. With an uneasy felling that he knew them already but from where, was the question that burned within his mind.

Following along behind he fell into step with Teyla.

"When you have a free moment can we talk?" Sheppard asked her.

"Why of course John, anytime." Teyla reached for his hand. "There has been something weighing heavily on your mind for some time?"

"Yeah you could say that." He answered. "But not know ok"

"You know where to find me." Teyla replied.

After spending much of his morning with the 3 delegates from Mythrian and showing them around Atlantis Sheppard needed to blow off some steam. Heading to the gym he tried to formulate a plan as how to describe to Teyla his recurring so called dreams.

"Ouch, that hurt" Sheppard snarled at Ronon. They continued with their workout, both sweating and breathing hard.

"Your distracted Sheppard." Ronon states.

"I'm not, just going easy on you." Sheppard replies.

Ronon snorts. They both agree to break their stance and head to prospective corners for some water.

Sheppard picks up his communicator when it beeped "Sheppard"

"John I have some time now if you would like to talk." Teyla asked.

"Yeah give me 20 min and I will meet you in the lounge." Sheppard says.

With a nod Sheppard heads out, grabbing his stuff and thanking Ronon for the new black eye. He went back to his quarters for a quick shower and change.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: STARGATE: ALANTIS – and it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only.

Chapter 4

Running the shower to its hottest temperature he could stand he stripped down and stepped in.

Letting the water run over his head, he decided that it might be good if he told someone about his dreams. Teyla would understand, wouldn't she?

Maybe he was just blowing this out of perspective he thought. The battle within his mind raging if he should or shouldn't open up to Teyla was decided when he stepped out of the shower to grab a towel. Now or never he said to himself. Once dried and dressed he headed out to meet Teyla.

Entering the lounge Sheppard spoted Dr. McKay and Sam heavily involved in a game of chess.

Looking around for Teyla he watched the rest of the people in the lounge part of him wishing for a wraith to jump out so he could avoid the conversation with Teyla, another part of him wanting understanding.

"John, would you like a drink?" Teyla asked him as she walked to stand before him.

"Yeah maybe a coffee, thank you?" he replied as he headed over to a couch.

Teyla returned with their drinks, sliding into the couch beside him tucking her legs up underneath her.

"Ah, so what's new with you? Anything interesting?" Sheppard half-heartly smiled. "

Teyla where do I begin" He slowly let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he leaned back.

Turning to look out the window he closed his eyes. The wind had calmed outside. The waves were softly rolling now and had settled down. Sadly, neither mirrored the turmoil within. Sheppard decided that it was right to open up and tell Teyla about his terrible dreams.

A soft squeeze from Teyla's hand on his arm brought his attention back to the task at hand.

"John, would you like some time?" She asked

Sheppard looked at Teyla, with his face forcing a smile, trying to relax.

They had been close friends now for a couple of years. Yet it seem like only yesterday they had met. It was not always a good relationship but now it was a strong friendship none the less; having survived so many rocky times.

"Thanks Teyla this will warm me up" Sheppard smiled at her as he wrapped both of his hands around the mug. Seeking strength from the warmth of the liquid, should have gotten something stronger for this he thought.

Setting the coffee down on the table in front of them, she took the seat beside him. Teyla placed her hands on his knee and gave them a slight squeeze.

"Now this is a first, you do not come seeking advice very often" she said as she reached for her own drink.

The expression on Sheppard's face tensed and then relaxed as he closed his eyes. Looking at his face, Teyla had to smile; Sheppard was always so guarded from most emotion. This time it was full of trepidation. She thought.

Sheppard decided maybe he should skip over the nightmare from last night to another dream that he had also been having over and over, it less personal. Even though it had plaguing him for some time now, for it was first of the dreams.

Wishing he could find the words that could describe the thoughts and flashes of the dream as they took a life of their own in his mind.

Sheppard begins to tell Teyla that what he is about to describe to her from his dream, or vision if that is a better way to describe it. Seems to be like watching a movie from his perspective, he can see people talking, but he can't hear what they are saying. It is because of this that he feels he is only an observer, the woman in his dream can't see him, or hear him as he follows her about.

"Is it possible to have vision about a future event? Teyla you have some kind of experience with visions and dreams could this woman be real?" he asked. His face turned to hers, his eyes full of questions.

"I can only say that I have only my personal experience with my own people being able to communicate through dreams and visions." Teyla stated

Unsure how best to describe the feelings he has while the dream scene was playing out in front of him in his minds eye, Sheppard took a deep breath.

"It would almost be a cool dream, I see a woman with long fire red hair, I can't make out her face, she is standing dressed, it seemed in some kind or amour. It was if she is heading out to a battle. Almost, what you would expect from a medieval fair. She is walking towards another woman" He started

"What is a medieval fair John? Teyla inquired, so that she could understand.

"Well it's when a bunch of people get together and dress up in stuff from several time periods from the dark ages on Earth about the time of 18th Century, some come as Knights, Wizzards, Kings & Queens" Sheppard paused.

"You remember that movie King Aurthur we watched, it is people dressed up like that." Sheppard finished. 

"Why would you want to do that John"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter."

Teyla was watching him very closely, with a smile she encouraged Sheppard to continue.

Sheppard explained that he could only hear parts of the conversation between the two women. Only one phrase was clearly heard "You will find him and bring him back into our embrace."

Sheppard tells Teyla at this point he has tried to talk to her sometimes reach out to her but can't. He is unable to touch her or talk to her. All he can do is watch, how helpless he felt watching her with the other woman.

Teyla nodded, with a smile and again encouraged him to continue.

Sheppard tells Teyla how he strange it is he can hear what one of the women in his dreams is saying, but not the other. He decides to summarize the conversation he can hear for Teyla.

"For his love of the people, and the strength and protection he provides you, he too has been my hero since my girlhood. And, you my dear sister-in-law I thank you again, for the gift of your friendship, guidance, respect and understanding. I beg you please do not tell Father. Just let me go." Sheppard finished.

He looked at Teyla. "If that makes any sense to you."

"I understand in some ways what I believe she is trying to say, go on John"

"Then she turns my way, looks right at me, but she can't see me, I think, so I call out to her. She looks around in all directions as if she can sense I'm there. She looks right at me again, and then quickly turns back to the other woman's. There is such grief in both of their eyes; for a moment she is looking right at me again, but yet she can't see me."

Sheppard's stops and takes a breathe turning to Teyla he offers her a hand. Gesturing towards the balcony he waits for Teyla to follow.

Sheppard needing to move they begin to walk. As she walked beside him she can see the tension in his shoulders. Leaning on the railing looking out into the ocean he begins again. Unsure how to express all of the emotion that surges through him during these dreams, he explains it the only way he can.

Sheppard tells Teyla that he can feel her fear, anger and some sort of loss of a loved one, the emotion had become unbearable in the dreams.

Teyla noticed how Sheppard had begun to wear it as heavily as the mystery woman from his dream.

Sheppard continues to tell Teyla about the only other conversation he can hear.

"She said to the other woman 'We will find him, I swear this to you'. She has tears in her eyes. She approached her kindred sister, with her hands out stretched. And while holding the other woman's hands in hers, she pressed them to her chest, she said. 'I beg to take my leave so that I can join the rest of his loyal men waiting in the court yard.' She whispered it so softly, I'm not sure if it's right."

Sheppard's voice was stained as he looked out across the vast ocean stretched in front of him. Turning to face Teyla he continued.

"So then the other woman smiles, and nodded her head towards the waiting men who suddenly appeared in the room. I stand there and watched she took one last look around the room, her eyes rest on the spot where I am standing and lingers, with a flash of long red hair she checks her gear and nods a signal to the guards, 'Mount up, we ride.' The other woman in the room disappears."

Sheppard tried to describe the room and the buildings from his dream, and how much they looked like Atlantis in so many ways. Teyla stood quietly waiting for him to continue.

While telling Teyla about following the red head out, Sheppard's shoulders sank lower coming to fully lean on the railing he as continues his tale. Not sure how much more he should say, with out looking like a complete nut job, he moves on.

Telling Teyla, about following the young woman, as she made her way out of the hall and into the courtyard; watching as this flame red hair beauty turned to look up into the sky for some sort of sign or guidance. Her driven stride caused the men scatter. They were afraid of her it seemed, the gathered men quickly finished their final preparations for the days travel, following suite they grabbed their gear as quickly as her and turned for the open star gate.

When he finished all he could do was sigh.

Teyla felt sure that Colonel Sheppard knew the mystery woman in some way.

"How did you meet her? This woman…" Teyla asked

"I don't think I have ever met her." Sheppard replied. "All I know is that when I do I'm screwed."

Teyla watched Sheppard leave the lounge.

Colonel Carter approached her leaning on the railing, "Everything okay with John? It seemed like a very serious chat you were having." she asked.

"Yes I think it will be all fine" Teyla responded.

"Good we are going off world in the morning I need the whole team on it's a game. We are returning to Mythrian with the delegates. Go and get some rest. And I will see you in the morning."

With that said, Colonel Carter turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

…Disclaimer: STARGATE: ATLANTIS – and it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only.

Chapter 4

Sheppard's spidey senses were still tingling from the meeting a couple of hours earlier with the Mythrian delegates. The unsettling feeling had grown into knot in his stomach, undecided if it was just the stress from the of lack of sleep, complied with spilling his guts to Teyla, he knew that he had to be on his best behavior during the next day's mission, Colonel Sheppard thought maybe he should make his way to the infirmary to see Dr. Keller. He needed something for the brewing headache from the sleepless night anyway.

Instead he headed towards his office, for the first time in along time he decided he was going to tackle the paper work mountain on his desk.

Sitting at his desk he reached for the first file, it was the preliminary scout report about the next day's mission. Skimming thru the environmental, industry, and science reports, he tossed the file back into the pile. It seemed like a walk in the park, nothing out of the ordinary here. Picking up another file he tried to ignore the voices in his head screaming something is not right with the mission in the morning. Quickly deciding he needed more information Sheppard left his office.

As he made his way to the transporter to look for Dr. Jackson, Major Lone, his second in command and one hell of a marine stopped him. Sheppard nodded and occasionally responded to Major Lorne's inquires about outstand mission reports waiting for his signature. He motioned for Lorne to walk with him, he was still talking.

Sheppard gestured at the appropriate times during the conversation, but even the Major had noticed he wasn't listening. When the Major stopped Sheppard looked around, instead of heading to the personnel quarters; like he had intended, he noticed that he had followed the Major to the infirmary.

"Hey Doc, got a min?" Major Lorne called out.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Dr Keller answered

Handing the Dr. Keller a couple of files from the bottom of the stack he carried. The major quickly did the run down from list in his tablet about which marines were due for a physical. With a nod to Sheppard he took his leave.

Turning the corner following the young Major out of the sick bay, Sheppard turned back.

He waited for Dr. Keller finish talking to the nurse in front of her. Sheppard leaned back against the door frame. He had made a decision, no more pro's and con's about it. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind he could no longer ignore. He needed to get a full night of sleep without any interruptions. Some thing was off about the mission. He had to bring his full game in the morning.

"Any chance of you giving me something to help me sleep on the QT? I haven't been sleeping very well the last couple of nights" Sheppard hesitated, thinking to him self if only she knew just how long it had been going on.

Not that all of parts of his nightmarish dreams are that horrible, he could remember flashes of sensation laughing and being happy with the mystery woman from his dreams. There were also some other parts of the dreams he had tucked into his waking memory; although those parts would be better if she was there in person instead just part of his imagination.

He looked up in time to see the quizzical look on the doc's face. While she went to look for a mild sedative Sheppard had sat down in her chair. Placing his hands behind his head, he put his feet up on the edge of her desk. He watched her face as the questions formed in her mind.

Sending her his most charming smile, he tilted the chair even farther back. He continued to wait for her to say something first. He took the opportunity to watch her muster her courage. Looking at her, it seemed like she was just a kid but she had proven her self a valuable member of team. Dr. Keller sat on the edge of her desk and pushed his feet off, and handed him a small packet.

"Here try this; they are mild so there should be no nasty hangover in the morning." She paused, again unsure of how to deal with him.

"Is everything ok Colonel Sheppard? Can I help with anything? I can be a good listener if you need it." Dr. Keller smiled.

"No I'm good, just stretched a little thin these days, you know what I mean." He replied.

Dr. Keller smiled and nodded in understanding. Sheppard jumped up and headed out the door.

"Just between us, right?" he called out over his shoulder.

Dr. Keller smiled.

He had spent most of what was left of the day, talking to Dr. Jackson. There was nothing overly suspicious in what he had to say about the people or the delegates' from the planet. Sheppard had left the guest quarters still feeling uneasy.

Back in his quarters he set the lights to low, sat on the edge of his bed. Picked up the glass of water and downed the pills. Laying back into his bed he picked up the mission report for the mornings off world mission, after skimming through the briefing about Mythrian for what seemed the hundredth time. Not finding any hidden clues, he found the words had begun to blur, time to hit the sack.

John Sheppard closed his eyes, within a brief few moments he drifted off into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: STARGATE: ATLANTIS – and it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only.

Chapter 6

The next morning standing in front of the Gate getting ready to go, Teyla turned to Sheppard.

"Did you sleep well last John?" she asked.

"Yes I did, took your advice and went to see the Doc. Ah here is the rest of the team shall we go? Every one ready? Lock and load, Lorcan how far from the Gate to your settlement?" Sheppard asked.

"I would not call it exactly a settlement Colonel Sheppard, you will see for yourself when we arrived" Lorcan answered. The gate opened and they stepped through.

First impressions were incredible, the sky was breath taking, and the land was full lush and green. It resembled Earth, yet it was so very much more. As the group gathered together, they noticed the welcoming party.

"Your Majesty Lorcan, Welcome Sir Arlen, Duncan." The woman in front of them bowed.

"Her Highness waits for news of your return. We will ride ahead and ensure the preparations are ready for you and our guests." She continued.

Sheppard looked around he had a nagging feeling he had been here before. With a nod he motioned for the group to head out.

As they walked away from the star gate clearing the feeling of déjà vu became stronger for Sheppard. As they approached the next clearing, coming through the trees they stopped dead in their tracks.

"It can't be…" McKay stated.

"Well …" Ronon whispered

"Its amazing it looks just like Atlantis" Teyla said.

Duncan turned to the SGA team "Yes it is similar but not quite the same. We have much to show you. I think you will enjoy your time here."

"Yes I think we will" Sheppard said. With that the team headed into the city.

Aurora rode in quiet contemplation every once and again looking over her shoulder and off into the distance. She just wanted to ride, feel the wind and the heat from the sun on her body. She wanted to be alone, she missed her freedom. She searched among the faces of those around her, hoping for a friendly one amongst her escort, but they felt more like her jailers. They were not going give her any chance of escape. She closed her emerald green eyes and tilted her face back to the sun. Seeking refuge within her own thoughts, Aurora supposed she was looking for some sort of explanation or reason for the point of this sudden captive existence. Instead she let her thoughts roam.

She was raised in this forest; these were her father's people. It was still full of happy childhood memories. Although she had been torn from this place in her early adolescence to return to her mother's people on the other side of the mountains to be raised there instead, when her parent's people went to war; a truce had only recently been forged. A common enemy had united the two realms, with the return of the Wraith after 200 years.

She smiled at the guard beside her, turning her mount back in the direction that had just come. She took off racing back down the path, gathering speed as she entered the grassy clearing. Only to pause briefly to see if the guards had caught up with her, she had gained a precious few moments of freedom.

Her father has returned. She can feel him here with her. It leaves her unsettled.

She can feel deep within her heart of being pulled in many directions. Honor, duty, family, responsibility to the people, it went beyond this. Aurora knew her heart will lead her further astray then it already has.

When Aurora and her escort arrived at the far gate of the city, she slid off her horse and walked towards her father; King Lorcan.

Aurora could feel judgmental eyes on her as she walked through the Royal Ministers and various aides surrounding her father she could hear the whispers already about her unruly behavior, reminding all those who would listen about the warning received many years ago from the oracle on the night of her birth, she was going to betrayed them. She will choose a different path; she will...bring their destruction.

"Royal Princess Aurora-Bella of the First House of Fire" Aurora's head drops her eyes downcast; she has not been called by this name in a long time by anyone least of all by him, for he has rarely spoken to her since her return a few short weeks ago. Aurora can feel all her self-confidence drain as she is met by her father.

"Where have you been Aurora?" he demanded. Aurora waved her hand dismissively. Preparing to walk away, unwilling to listen or answer for her whereabouts.

Without another word Lorcan takes his daughters hand and leads her within the great hall. As they walk towards the council chamber Aurora tries to pull her hand back without much success.

Lorcan stands in the centre with the other elders and Royal Minister's, he calls to the rest of the council waiting. Instructing them to take a brief leave, and wait outside the chamber. So that he might have a word with his daughter in private.

Aurora can feel the heat rise in her body. The torches glow stronger. The hearth fire begins to pulse. Aurora now realized that she could be in a whole new kind of trouble. The council withdraws nervously - this is a battle for the father and daughter.

Aurora's father watches with a knowing pride as she summons fire to her hands. He watches her summon it without thought. He now understands that it was not he who had taught her this strength of her gift. It was born of battle; he had heard many tales from the few who survived. It seemed strange knowing just how deadly she could be even though she apprenticed with love, the strength of compassion, from her mothers people.

"Father I can not stay, I need to continue my search. You have been most gracious allowing me to be on this side of the boundary for so long already. You have met with Atlantis, surely they have agreed to the treaty" Aurora demanded coolly. She stood taller. He can no longer intimidate her, the High King he might be, but he was still just a man.

"Still the flame daughter, royal duty calls."

Lorcan motioned to Arlen; who stood quietly of to one side, without breaking her eye contact "Bring in the visitors please."

Stepping towards his daughter "Aurora-Bella my daughter, your path is not the same as his. Your fate is not shared. This ends now, they will help find him" Lorcan paused.

"Do not think this discussion is finished." He continued.

The torches dance as she hissed back at him. "I choose my fate not you, not the oracles, not even the gods."

"If you only knew how dangerous of the path you are walking, he should be nothing to you…"Lorcan waits to gauge her reaction, as the doors to the general hall open, the team enters.

"Perhaps, but his fate and mine do join. I have chosen my fate to be locked with his. He is my brother, your son. I will find him, and return him home. You have told me many times…My fate is to meet the fire of the phoenix. I have also dreamt this' But, mark this father - it will be a battle for my destiny … on the side of my choosing." Slowly circling Arlen, Duncan and her father, Aurora notices the visitors for the first time.

She holds her breath and the tears threaten to well. She fights them back. The flames around the council chamber still. Turning she could not help it when she gasped.

He is real. The strange man from her dreams is real. How could this be?

Lorcan walked towards Aurora. "May I present my daughter; The First Royal Princess Aurora-Bella of the First House of Fire". Lorcan motioned to Arlen for the visitors to come forward.

"Aurora may I present to you the team from Atlantis, this is Dr. Jennifer Keller, Teyla Emmagan, Ronan Dax, Dr. Rodney McKay, and Colonel John Sheppard." Lorcan stepped back to watch the reaction of his daughter.

Lorcan smiled slightly as he watched Aurora greet Colonel Sheppard, she had reached to welcome him only to stop herself abruptly.

"Pleasant Greetings to you all, and welcome to Mythrian." Aurora bowed, trying to shake off the strange feelings surging through her mind, and the heat fighting to be released from her body.

"Aurora…Would you please show our guest to their quarters and mind your tongue, Now where is Duncan? There is much to do and much to prepare." Lorcan nods to the team and strides away.

"Your Highness The First Royal Princess Aurora-Bella of the First House of Fire, it is a pleasure to meet you" Teyla bowed slightly towards her.

"Please that is not necessary, It is my pleasure to meet you all of you. Can you please call me Aurora? I don't suite the title of princess very well; I've been told I haven't learned my required manners."

With a smile Aurora turned to the rest of the team. Her emerald eyes lingered a moment longer on Colonel Sheppard.

"If you would follow me please" turning down the hall Aurora motioned to the guards to open the doors. After a few turns down the familiar hallways she stopped in front a set of doors.

"Gentleman your quarters, Ladies yours are across this way, if you find that you need anything please feel free to use your communicators. Someone will be there shortly. Now if you excuse me I have a few things to attend to." With a smile and flash of her red hair she disappeared.

Sheppard watched as she disappeared down the hall, Teyla stepped in close to him. "Is everything okay John, you seem to have lost all of your color."

"Teyla it's her, the woman from my dreams." Sheppard whispered to her.

Teyla tipped her head and looked at him. This was definitely interesting. Teyla did not know much about the people of Mythrian except for the stories told.

There were many tales of wonder and a land full of Royal Gods and Goddesses with strange and dangerous powers. Teyla was excited to be there, this mission was becoming more and more interesting as it went.

Please R & R - Any thoughts welcomed

Thanks, Kellan


	7. Chapter 7

…Disclaimer: STARGATE: ATLANTIS – and it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only.

Chapter 7

After getting settled in for their first night on Mythrian, Colonel Sheppard and the rest of the team met in the hall, unsure what to do with themselves, they decided to take a walk around in the city garden.

It was betting than waiting in their rooms he had said. And maybe Sheppard had thoughts he might run into Aurora; he had only seen her once briefly in the couple of hours since they had arrived.

Aurora walked through the back of the Garden, she need space, if only from her own thoughts. She noticed Dr. Keller, and Ronon walking together Colonel Sheppard was just ahead with the constantly overly chatty Dr. McKay.

Teyla had moved to join her friends, Aurora walked slightly behind them, watching them. She can see why many would find Ronon attractive: if I hold my head just so… and squint. She thought to her self stifling a giggle.

Aurora is still unsure if he really is the man the legends will describe having heard already so many of his tales from Duncan about Ronon's time fighting the Wraith before he met up with the people from earth. He is a warrior and does his people proud she thought.

Well, giggling, hand covering her mouth, there was McKay to consider, a legend in his own mind; she began giggling out loud at a very inconvenient time.

The route through the garden Aurora had chosen is little traveled but far safer when trying to hide in garden. It seems she was not the only one to seek out the path.

Sheppard turned around at the sound of her voice. Aurora studied him as he stood watching her. If she could believe the whispering of the staff, then he is a powerful leader, who believes strongly in his envisioned world.

Sheppard began to walk towards her. She watched as he approached, his shoulders were broad, and strong, but unlike Ronon whose sheer size alone made his presence on the battlefield easily noticed. One would think it a problem but she had hear from one of the Royal guards about his fighting skills seen in the training arena at Atlantis kept the lesser fighters away. Ronon was well muscled and honed from years of battle. He wears proudly the odd scar he has earned.

Oddly Aurora finds herself developing a great feeling of respect for him. She can understand the attraction the young Dr. Keller has for him, for she finds that she is attracted to his dark looks and green eyes, and yes he was a sight to behold.

Sheppard turns to fall into step with her. Trying hard to find the right words to begin a conversation, she turns away from him. To find Teyla and the others have fallen into step with her and Sheppard.

"First Royal Princess Aurora-Bella of the First House of Fire…"

"Please, no need for formal titles, Aurora is fine." She smiled

"Princess Aurora? How far do we need to go before we reach the wall?" Dr. Keller asked.

"Will we have to time to explore the rest of the garden before we have to get ready for dinner, Princess? It is beautiful." Teyla inquired.

"Yes I believe so, Lady Teyla, there should be time." Aurora answered distracted. She was watching Sheppard watch her. Aurora turned her head slightly towards him.

"Colonel Sheppard is everything all right?" Aurora asked softly, stepping as close as she dared.

Sheppard cough and quickly realized he had been caught staring.

How could he not. She was real, standing right in front of him. So many questions stumbled through his mind; he found suddenly he was unable to voice any of them.

"Your highnesses, what can you tell me about your people" Teyla asked, sensing the tension between Aurora and Sheppard.

"My people, are no different than you, we have been fortunate that the Wraith have learned to generally leave us alone. It had been 200 years since the last war with the Wraith. We have a select group of warriors that defend the city. They are chosen at birth for their gifts and ability to connect directly with the city." Aurora paused to wonder just how much she should reveal.

She had over heard her father had discussing with the council the need to avoid these travelers from Earth as he felt they could not; nor would they never understand just how powerful and dangerous Atlantis was.

Aurora's spies had informed her that her brother had argued long and hard about becoming allies with them after the initial visits from the SG1 team and the time he had spent with Dr. Jackson as he researched the ancients.

Aurora continued "As they were the last descents of those people Dr. Jackson had told them, although they had left the life of technology and gone to a much simpler way of life. Not all knowledge had been passed as Dr. Jackson had hope."

Dr. McKay asked as to how they ended up here on this world. She briefly gave him a quick history. Her world and city had been built because they were different than those who had lived in Atlantis. Her people were sent to Mythrian because of their abilities it was believed. Some had said they were sent away because of a curse. Now all these many years latter, the curse was deemed a gift. And her people had survived but Atlantis had not.

"And what can these warriors do? I do not see them carrying any kind of weapons." Ronon stated.

"Well if you promise not to tell I will show you." Aurora smiled at him. "Please attack me, if you would."

"I can do that" Ronon leapt at Aurora, with a flash he was on the ground.

Aurora did not even touch him. "I can not move.." Ronon gasped.

"I have you trapped within your own energy, if you relax you will be able to get up" Aurora winked at Teyla.

"Everyone has different gifts; some can change shape, like into an animal, or can control the elements such as Fire, Earth, Air, and Water." Aurora continued to talk as she sat down at the edge of a water fountain.

Placing her hand in the water it instantly turned to ice. Removing her hand the water began to flow.

"WOW" Dr. McKay stepped forward to examine the water 'What else?' he asked

"Some of the stronger warriors can control more than one of the elements" Aurora's hands began to glow, little balls of fire light up around her, quickly falling to the ground as ash.

"There are a few who can communicate directly with the city with a thought, as well as others around them." Aurora paused to gauge the reaction of the team.

"You can read peoples minds?" Dr. Keller asked worriedly

"Not without permission and the other person must have some of the same ability as well. Your private thoughts are safe Dr. Keller." Aurora laughed.

Aurora continued "And then there are other's with no abilities what so ever."

The group continued to walk back towards the courtyard, with Dr. McKay asking many more questions.

Aurora stood leaning against a huge ancient tree, breathing in the natural scents of the giant garden. Feeling more grounded out of the city she leaned down to pick up a handful of dirt. Rubbing the dirt through her hands, she let it fall through her fingers.

She watched a beautiful hawk soar in the twilight sky. She watched the magnificent bird as it disappears from sight.

"What secrets do you see?" Looking at the ground again, Aurora settled down in a crouch moving her long red hair out of the way. Reaching down she ran her hands through the dirt and patches of grass around the tree again, she whispered "and what secrets do you hide?"

Caressing the fire stone amulet around her neck, she recites an ancient but powerful prayer to her Mother Goddess –the one whom watches over all life. Softly she whispers her prayers.

Feeling more centered, she smiled. McKay and his constant questions were exhausting. She moved to rejoin the Atlantis team.

Taking a deep breath she puts on a happy face and walked towards them.

"My Lady, are you all right?" Teyla fell into step with her.

"I'm fine, just a little unsure of what to do next?" It has been a long journey these last few days, with no end insight she can bear. Aurora shook the thought from her mind.

"Can you explain more My lady?" Teyla asked

"My brother is missing; he has been gone for over a month. I have looked everywhere, searched this whole planet and started searching others. Alas I still have not been able to find him." Aurora dropped her head in silence.

"If he does not return soon I will be required to take his place, the people do not want me as their Queen." She finished

Teyla moved to offer her comfort but Aurora jumped to the side of the path and bent to pick a bright yellow flower by her feet, she gave it to Teyla.

"Come on lets catch up to your friends, I understand there is to be an announcement made at dinner tonight by my father." Offering her hand to Teyla, she stepped back onto the path.

Aurora is unwilling to explain more. They both moved towards the group standing around another one of the massive water fountains in the city garden.


	8. Chapter 8

…Disclaimer: STARGATE: ATLANTIS – and it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only.

Chapter *8*

Upon returning to the hall, the small group was met by Lorcan. "Showing off daughter?" he asked

"No, just explaining a few things." Aurora answered.

"You are excused" he finished. Aurora nodded to her father and said good bye to the group.

"Now if you would like the evening dinner is almost ready please feel free to return to your rooms and freshen up." Lorcan motioned for them to follow the servants.

Back in their room McKay turned to Sheppard and Ronon. 'Well what do you think of that? If I had not seen it I would never have believed it." McKay said

"It is not completely unheard of" Ronon replied "I have met a few people like her in my time, just never so strong"

"Uh yeah" Sheppard mumbled lost in his own thoughts.

"So this might not be a wasted trip after all, her skills could come in handy and maybe she can come to Atlantis and help get more of the city on line" McKay added.

Sheppard was only half listening to the conversation around him. Instead he was envisioning the way she would gather herself as she considered her answers when asked a question, he can see her turn and smile with the brightest emerald green eyes he had ever seen, there had been on occasion where he did believe that she had emerald flames shining in her eyes.

After seeing her early demonstration he believed it. With her brilliant flame red hair and those eyes alone could bring a man to his knees in so many ways.

This Sheppard knew.

He loved the way he already knew that she would tilt her head to left, scrunch up her nose and begin to chew on her bottom lip; if she was unsure as how to answer their inquiries.

All Sheppard knew was that he wants so badly to lean over and nibble on that lower lip. He can feel the heat rise in his body as his thoughts of her become more graphic as he remembers her scent as she moved closer to stand beside him in the garden.

"Earth to Sheppard, come in please." All but yells, McKay.

Instinctively Sheppard touches his communicator "Go this is Sheppard"

Ronon can not control his laughter; McKay tilts his head and stares at Sheppard.

"Shut up Ronon" Sheppard barked.

"Going to tell us what was so damn interesting outside that door?" McKay asked impatiently, "I've been trying to explain something to you about my theory of these people." He went on.

"It's her" Sheppard replied

"It's her who?" McKay and Ronon asked in perfect harmony.

"From my dreams" Sheppard quickly adds

"Oh her" McKay stammers looking at Ronon with a shrug.

"What dreams" Ronon asked.

Sheppard quickly blushed, muttering to Ronon quickly that he will explain later.

At dinner seated beside each other at the head table to Lorcan's right, the team takes in the scene in front of them. Everyone has gathered. Sheppard scans the room for Aurora, unable to locate her, his thoughts drift to their last meeting.

The servants kept bring tray after tray of food. McKay and the others were enjoying the food and drink and even the entertainment vastly. "It's like being at a medieval fair, with all the jugglers and dancers and singers roaming around." Dr. Keller points out, to McKay; only offering her a small grunt of agreement as he continued to help himself from the trays of food being passed around.

Sheppard looked about the room again looking for Aurora; she still had not joined them in the dinning hall.

Ronan had moved to join a group of large men, dressed in tunics in the colours of the Royal Guard, and various other families of the Royal Ministers. They were all laughing and talking loudly as they toasted the serving girls as they kept the ale flowing into their cups.

Nodding in Ronan's direction he continued to scan the room, coming across Teyla heavily involved in a discussion with another group of guests. Turning back to McKay and Dr Keller as they enjoyed watching a group of entertainers juggling various objects borrowed from the guests seated in front of them.

As the final course of the evening meal was served, Sheppard noted that Aurora still had not arrived.

Turning to Lorcan he inquires "Where is her highness, the Lady Aurora King Lorcan?" he asked "Are we going to wait for her, so you can make the announcement?

"My daughter does not like to attend to these formal affairs of state. I'm sure she has hidden her self away for the night." Lorcan leaned back in his chair, slowly he picked up his goblet of stewed wine.

"Aurora tends to complain about the extravagant expenses she believes the Royal Treasury spends on State dinners could be spent more wisely on other things."

"Hmm" is all Sheppard can say.

Lorcan continues; "May I suggest you try hot springs, soothing for the soul, after a good meal. The heat will help put your mind at rest, for a good nights sleep."

Sheppard turned to look back towards the dying light from the torches at the main hall entrance sighing. Allowing his thoughts to wonder to the day's events, he notices for the first time to the young woman sitting beside Lorcan. What was her name again, he mentally reviewed the introductions made when they first sat down to dinner, Lady Sabrina, the King's missing sons Thomas's wife, then he realized why she seemed familiar she was a lot like the other woman with Aurora from his dreams.

Sheppard watched the subtle movements between Lorcan and his daughter-in-law. There was more there then what was being said out loud.

Forcing his attention back to the group of entertainers in front of him Sheppard rearranges himself back into the conversation, still watching Lorcan and the Lady Sabrina.

Lorcan leans into Sheppard "On the far side of the city after such a party few tend to take it out doors, you should go and see for your self what the people of the Mythrian have to offer."

With a smile Lorcan says "I would like to see you first thing in the morning to discuss an important matter, before I make the announcement of our treaty, now if you will excuse me it's time to mingle with other guests."

Lorcan stands and extends to offer to the rest of the team still sitting at the table about the continued more lively festivals out side the city in the hills tonight. He bids them good night and moves into the crowd, taking the Lady Sabrina's arm.

With a deep breath Sheppard turned to Teyla. "Well how about it, interested in seeing how the rest of the city celebrates? "

"Yes, I think we should all go and take a look." Teyla pushed her chair back and motioned to Dr. Keller and McKay to follow.

On the way out the hall Sheppard paused for a moment to invite Ronan along. Ronan said he would find them later.

Sheppard nodded and took one final look around the hall, searching for any glimpse of Aurora. Finding none, he continued out into the night air.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After walking around this past hour in what can only be described as circles to avoid her father and the feast for what seemed an eternity. Aurora longed for the solitary of the hot springs.

All she could think about as she wandered down the hall was a hot soak in the healing waters of the spring. She so desperately wanted to wash the grime of travel away; she must admit that the thought of sleeping indoors also held a strong appeal, since she had been away these last few days, while her father had been in Atlantis.

Standing in front of the steps into the springs she turned to light a torch on the wall, the soft glow reminding her of a campfire. Looking around the small room, Aurora listened to the sounds of the water as it flowed down the rock. She wanted to just tell all the elders to leave her alone. Give her time to find her brother.

Sitting on the edge of the pool she found her thoughts drifting. The stone room was little more then a box with a swirling pool in middle.

Summoning the flame to her hands she placed it in the water and brought it as close as she dared to a boil. Distracted by the jumping flames in the torch she did not hear him enter the room.

Aurora tensed as she could suddenly feel his presence and knew he was close. She was not quite accustomed to the new sensation, as he could be anywhere, but she was too fatigued to react.

It was not until the sound of boots falling to the ground that she turned with a start to see as Sheppard removed the last of his clothing and climbed into the pool. Aurora's breath caught in her throat. Dumb struck she did little to react, her jaw slackened.

"Thanks, just what I needed. Interested in a back scrub, you do mine I'll do yours?" Sheppard smiled, snapping her back to reality.

Aurora couldn't take her eyes from him. He watched her, his eyes locked with hers. She would not give him the pleasure of seeing her blush.

Her excuses were made with tiredness though in truth seeing him thus left her flushed and breathless, as she tried to gather herself to leave. Needing to break his gaze she leaned back against the steps turning to face away from him.

"If you don't wish to stay and help me reach those hard to reach places how about taking my clothes and have them pressed and dry cleaned" He smirked. Sheppard could not believe he just said that.

Aurora thought briefly of what he could be talking about, as the realization came to her that he wanted her to be his laundress she suddenly thought of setting them ablaze. Instead she exited the pool, with her back to him. As she rose to waist level she quickly grabbed for her robe lying across the rocks.

His hot gaze followed her every step.

"Anything else my Lord?" she replied making sure that she curtsied as she picked up his black vest and shirt, then holding her robe close to her body she retrieved his pants. He had seen enough.

Aurora's sarcasm was lost as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

She walked to the door and paused, she couldn't decide what to do. Not sure if it was the heat in the room or her temper bubbling to the surface she turned back allowing her hair to fall over her face to admire the man.

His head had leaned back, his dark hair damp with the steam, his face softened in relaxation. It was tempting. She felt molten. Her heart beat faster; her breath shallow and rapid knowing that if she did not turn away he would hear her heart beating or see her reaction to him written all over her face.

Aurora leaned her head on the cool stone beside the door. Should she have left when she had the chance? That she is still here must speak volumes to him.

Aurora glanced at Sheppard under her lashes. He is looking at her and she is frozen. His hand is stretched out to her beckoning silently. Can she resist? Does she want to?

"Do you need a hand out of my bath?" Aurora is proud at how coolly her voice has come out. "I should inform you I haven't had the time to see to your clothes"

Apparently too coolly for the room seems to have a sudden chill. In reply Sheppard steps boldly from the tub and strides towards her.

His eyes are dark with no suggestion but his body says otherwise. He stops less then a breath away. His lips are parted.

Will he kiss me? Do I want him to? Aurora's thoughts race with apprehension.

Sheppard looks as if he wants to say something but suddenly reaches down beside her feet, grabbing a bath sheet and strides from the room.

Aurora released a breath not aware that she was holding it.

Sheppard stopped in the hall just beside the door. Cursing himself for his behavior, what had gotten into him, he had been brazen before with woman, but never like this.

When he met Aurora's sister-in-law in main hall after wandering the local festival, she had mentioned the hot springs again and told him how to find them. At the time Sheppard thought it would be a good idea. And when he saw her sitting there in the fire light his brain stopped working. Hitting his head against the wall several times mumbling over and over again just how stupid he was.

"Great now she thinks you're a perv." He says out loud. "Perfect just perfect" he continues.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, Sheppard tries to look as if he belongs there as a group of servants pass by. None of them gave him a second look.

Sheppard is disappointed in many ways. Unable to decide what to do next he paces in the hall only now realizing his clothes were still inside the room, with her.

Standing in front of the door trying to muster up the courage to go back in he waited.


	10. Chapter 10

…Disclaimer: STARGATE: ATLANTIS – and it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only.

…it was time to change the rating from T to M, Thanks to all who have read so far.

Kellan

Chapter 10

Aurora counted softly to her self, by the time she reached 100, she felt safe and yet disappointed he didn't come back thru the door.

She slowly sank back into the pool, letting the heat pour from her hands to raise the water temperature as she thought about John Sheppard.

Smiling to her self she let her thoughts wander to the fact she is not in anyway disturbed with what just happened. A little disappointed in her self for not reacting the way she wanted. She allowed herself to relax while submerging and letting the water cleanse and sooth away the grime and the less then pure thoughts of Sheppard.

Aurora slowly resurfaced, tilting her head back to keep her hair from her face. Her entire body was tingling, there was that sensation again, and he was close. Opening her eyes she discovered just how close he was.

Sheppard was there. Leaning against the stone wall he watched her. The silence was unnerving. She should have left the hot pools right away the first time. She moved again, to the far side of the pool. She bit her lip as he lifted his head to stare at her.

She should be scared; it couldn't be possible to dream of another in such detail, and yet. He was perfectly formed, the chiseled chest tapering from his powerful shoulders to his hips with dark hair caressing every sculpted inch. He was just as she had dreamt.

Aurora moved to the side of the pool. Unable to break the gaze, she reached for the small ledge beside her for balance. Oh the gods - his body, Aurora edged her body impatiently back to the far side of pool.

Her legs felt like rubber, her hands fisted to hide the shaking, she felt her breath quicken as she drank in his arms, the long muscular shape to his capable hands.

Sheppard slowly moved his body, causing the bath towel tucked around his waist to slip open just enough allowing her to see the contour of a hip where it joined his muscular thigh, he watched her as she cast her eyes across his shoulders, his chest, down his stomach; and further still.

Suddenly feeling a little wicked, she picked up the only thing that she could reach with out looking and from the feel of it assumed it to be soap and tossed it in his direction.

"Make yourself useful if you're going to be here and wash my hair" Aurora said shocked with her own boldness.

His eyes darken. His full lips curled slightly, to a sultry smile.

Aurora chewed on her bottom lip harder, unable to control her breathing, when he retrieved the soap and tossed it back, she thought her heart would pound free of her chest.

Smiling up at him she whispered. "Coward"

The air suddenly filled with hundreds of tiny flames as they danced and flickered, the torch flames jumped in the air as he took off the bath sheet wrapped around his waist and stepped into the pool.

Crossing the pool he reached for her hand, slowly pulling her into his arms he turned her wrapping his arms around her waist he backed her into him.

He whispered against her shoulder. "Give me the soap"

Gently pulling her long damp hair out from between them he started to massage her shoulders and neck, as he brought the soap to a lather in his hands he reached for her hair, Aurora slipped down a little farther into the pool to lean forward. Her body began to tense up with the anticipation of his touch.

Sheppard spoke softly to her asking her to lean against him and relax. His voice was deep, commanding and oddly comforting. It was as familiar to her as her own.

His fingers move sensuously through her hair. He leaned to one side of the pool, to pick up a pitcher from the ledge and poured water slowly over her long flame red hair to rinse it. His hands slid over hers, bringing her palm to his lips. Despite the heat of the room they both shivered.

Turning her into him, his eyes search hers; they offered him the sensation of looking into a flickering green fire, offering glimpses of her mysterious depths and allure. Slowing tracing his fingers up her arching back, she shivered again.

"Who are you, you have tormented me in dreams for as long as I can remember" she whispered as she turned to face him.

"Tormented you, I beg to differ, I could ask the same of you, who are you, are you a tantalizing fantasy or a nightmare for me." He responded.

Without hesitation he pulled her into his arms, she gazed up at his hazel green eyes, her body strained against his iron hard chest. He kissed her as if this was the kiss they had both been waiting for their entire lives.

Aurora was captivated by his face, running her lips across his. Exploring his mouth with her tongue, her hands finding the curve of his hips, searching farther for knowledge she had set him aflame as strongly as he did her.

Even without opening her eyes from his breathless kiss, she knew with the new sudden awareness she realized she barely knew this man, who sent her senses flying.

Yet she could picture him within her mind clearly, his clear steady hazel eyes, tanned skin, his jaw in needed of a shave, his wildly thick dark hair from all of her dreams.

It was a slight sensation that sparked thru her body when he touched her, her emotions bordered loss of control and yet it was almost more than that, when she opened her eyes to look at him, once again. She held his gaze and she saw something, if only briefly she had glimpsed before in his eyes the very first time they met. She still had no name for it, for she had only seen it in her dreams.

His lips and hands continue the assault on her body and senses. Her whole body responded to him in waves of desire to have him intimately.

He kissed her hard, possessively trying to express just how he felt for her. He reached to cup her ass and pull her onto his lap; he swallowed her soft moan with a long tender kiss. He liked the feel of her body in his hands, as much as he enjoyed the caress of her hand moving over his face, neck, shoulders, chest , the way she moved her body against his, allowing this to fill in the places where words were not enough.

Sheppard wanted her in every way possible, she had opened him up to a world of new sensations and emotions that he had tucked away years ago.

He could feel the moist curve between her legs, covering his mouth over hers his fingers sought out that most intimate valley. Sliding her hands over his muscled shoulder she arched her back giving him the freedom to touch her so that his own brand of magic could happen.

Both Aurora and Sheppard moved to persistent pounding of their hearts as the desire built to a new frenzy.

The door flew open startling them both.

"AH good I have found you" McKay stumbled into the room.

At first he did not notice that Sheppard was not alone. McKay is still talking as he grabs the earlier discarded bath sheet of the floor. Turning to toss it in Sheppard's direction he sees the couple in the water.

"Yes well um, good evening your highness" McKay bowed slight not sure as where to place his eyes.

"Rodney this better be important." Sheppard sneers. Protectively moving so that Aurora is now behind him and hopeful covered from Rodney's stare.

Sheppard could feel Aurora's breasts, nipples hard as they brush past his back as she moves further behind. Pressing her self into him, Sheppard reached behind and pulled her closer. His own body aching for her touch, her kiss.

"Rodney.." Sheppard's snarled

"Yes well it seems it's time for us to turn in for the evening and well there are all these guards looking for you, and um …" Stammering McKay is unsure how to continue.

"So I asked around if anyone had seen you and one of the servants mentioned you had come down this way, upon further investigation…" McKay now fiddles with his hands.

"Rodney…"Sheppard continued. "Do you mind turning around… Aurora stay here, but maybe a little lower in the water though."

McKay turned around still muttering about the guards, and a curfew, and everyone from the team in the hall waiting.

Sheppard turned to look at the goddess in the water wanting so badly to stay.

Whispering in her ear he told her this wasn't finished. With two giant steps he was out of the water and grabbed the bath sheet from Dr. McKay who turned and smiled graciously at Aurora as he left.

"Found him" McKay said as he heads out the door. "He will be just a couple of minutes" McKay stood off to the side humming.

Teyla was standing just off to the side when McKay walked out and noticed Sheppard was not alone. It also did not escape Ronon's attention either standing in the hall, doing his best to contain the laughter rising.

"You know that you could have given them a few more minutes." Teyla looked at McKay with suspicion.

Ronon pulled Dr. Keller out of the way when the door slammed open and a less than happy Sheppard strode out and stormed down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

…Disclaimer: STARGATE: ATLANTIS – and it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only.

…it was time to change the rating from T to M, Thanks to all who have read so far. It is time to heat this up. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think so far.

Kellan

Chapter 11

Sheppard noticed the first rays of dawn, breaking through his window. The wind had finally calmed outside. The fire had burned down to ash. He had been unable to sleep. Hearing a soft knock on the door, he grabbed his shirt as he moved to open the door.

Teyla quickly informed him that King Lorcan was waiting for him.

Sheppard waited with the other members of his team just in side the main hall.

Walking down the stairs towards the great hall Aurora met up with her father as he is preparing to meet with Sheppard and his team.

"Father" Aurora bowed respectively towards him. Nodding in turn to the man standing with her father, he looked familiar unable to place where she could have met him she smiled politely and turned to continue down the hall.

"Aurora, Sleep well I trust?" Lorcan called out as Aurora made her down the hall. A slight smile curved his lips as he noted her disheveled appearance and continued on to the main entrance of the hall.

Lorcan throws a curious glance at Sheppard recognizing the beginnings of a foul mood of a man interrupted. He looked to the other team members; all refusing to meet his eyes. He cast one last look at Sheppard noting his heightened colour.

"Colonel Sheppard shall we walk. I find that we have much to discuss, please allow me to first introduce you to Lord Reynold of the House of Caspantea. He is representing his Kingdom's interest in assisting with the possibility of a treaty with us and Atlantis. He has negotiated a hard bargain with an offering of assist in the battle with the Wraith, walk with me " he commands.

"Colonel Sheppard' Lorcan hesitated a moment "I would like you to help me reassure Lord Reynold of your team guaranteeing the safety of the priceless gift you have agreed to escort to Caspantea."

"Of course you're Highness, please let me assure you my team and I will make sure that everything will go according to plan. If you will allow me to make some quick introductions." Sheppard stepped aside as he offered the new lord their names, sine he was unsure as to the 'proper' way to introduce the team this would have to do.

Sheppard gave King Lorcan and Lord Reynold the overview of the plan, inquiring after any offered advice since this was their world and he had planed it with maps and second hand information from Dr. Jackson's team. When he was done. The King and Lord Reynold nodded in agreement they were happy with the route he was planning as well with the precautions.

Moving to the side of the group, Lord Reynold motioned for Colonel Sheppard and his team to break away from the group of advisers that had joined the King.

Lord Reynold turned to the group "Good to hear, Colonel. I would not want to have to explain to my New King that we have lost Her Highness; I have heard she can be some what unruly and headstrong. A trait I'm sure my King will put an end too quickly."

"Excuse me" Sheppard choked out. "We are escorting Princess Aurora to her wedding."

Ronon and McKay were unsure as where to look and cast their eyes to the stain glass windows, commenting on the beautiful colours to each other.

"Of course, it is what I requested from your Commanding Officer as part of our treaty with Atlantis. With the disappearance of her brother, I wanted to make sure she arrived safely. We will send some of the Royal guard with you, but as you can understand, with the war we don't have many men left to protect the city if the Wraith attack. You understand of course." Lorcan continued walking.

"No, I didn't know. I thought we were escorting trade goods." Sheppard, fuming, stormed off, leaving the rest of the team to follow Lorcan and the elders further down the hall.

"I hope that this is not a problem, my Lord Lorcan" Lord Reynold inquired.

"No of course not, It just we were not completely informed of this task." Teyla answered. "It will be fine. We will review our plans, and change them to suite Her Highness needs."

"Excellent, there is to be another feast tonight as I announce the pending nuptials. We shall celebrate my daughter's good fortune that the King of Caspantea has accepted our offer."

Teyla motioned to Ronan. Leaning close she whispered. "Find him"


	12. Chapter 12

…Disclaimer: STARGATE: ATLANTIS – and it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only.

Chapter 12

Fearing that if she turns around and looks back she will lose the last of her resolve. She had to get out; he was going to marry her off. It had only been minutes since her father shared his 'wonderful' news.

Aurora could feel the walls closing in around her, her breathing was labored. She couldn't breathe. Tears threaten. Picking up her pace she headed straight for the outer stables.

Running away…she couldn't…Oh by the gods what was she going to do?

Sheppard watched her raise her face towards the early morning sun. The sun suddenly has lost its warmth, and yet it made her hair shine like fire. The sight of her makes him shiver. Trying to maintain the façade of certain knowledge that this was not a big deal, and things will be fine. For in his heart he fears the worst. He made a promise the see her safely to her wedding, even if it rips his soul in half.

Aurora raced out of the front gate, the royal guards all yelling for her to stop.

Sheppard knew there was no point in waiting. He knew that he would have to talk to her soon or later. He called out to the others, "Any one here ride a horse?"

Ronon and Teyla nodded, Dr. Keller also, McKay looked sick.

Aurora can feel Sheppard's glare boring through her back as she rode for the gates. She was unwilling to admit that his silence about the wedding was like another dagger to her back. She was not going to let the fact that he just stood there as her father informed her of his plans for her wedding, and that the good Colonel was going to make sure she arrived safely.

Aurora was tempted to turn and look for him in the window. Instead she flipped her hood over her head, kicking her horse into a run.

Something's wrong. Aurora stilled. Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon had caught up with as she tried to calm her horse.

She could sense the riders approach before she can hear or see them. There are three. Ancient tattoos adorn their painted bodies. Aurora knew the leader was Bayloch, she could suddenly feel Sheppard tense and his mood darken.

This was not going to be easy. The riders were from Dalanteos, her Mother's people.

They approached with caution eyeing Sheppard and Ronon warily - trying to judge their intentions.

"My lady…we bring news on your brother Thomas"

"You have found Thomas?"

Bayloch lowered his eyes not willing to see her reaction. "Yes…he has been gravely wounded, but alive…he is within our borders"

Sheppard lifted his head. Upon hearing this, the darkness he had been trying to suppress turned to rage. How long have they had Prince Thomas?

"Why didn't you advise her Highness immediately?" Sheppard barked. How he hates this land, these people, their gods be damned.

The man from Dalanteos; Bayloch, met his challenging gaze equally coolly. "We have been traveling all this time to reach you with the news; we have only just found him."

Their gazes locked – a tension that had been building within his body threatened to explode.

Sheppard broke off his stare to seek the horizon.

"Can you take us to him?" he asks through clenched teeth

"No. only the Lady Aurora may go…"

Sheppard reached for his gun. "The Princess will not go alone, where she goes I go…"

"John –fear not for my welfare. These are my people. I will be safe."

Sheppard stared at her "Where you go, I go…do not make this difficult your Highness"

She smiled inwardly wishing it was a display of his protectiveness for her instead of his new found duty.

"I will go. You need to return to my Father. You must remain. We are not yet free of the Wraith threat and he will need your support. I am safe' as she nodded towards the edge of the woods.

Sheppard glanced towards the woods realizing a large group of Dalanteos men stand ready. He was not at ease with their presence but knew she will be safe.

His eyes locked with hers he nodded at Aurora with reluctance he kneed his horse in the direction of the main gate.

A quick shout he called to Ronon and Teyla. Ronon looked over his shoulder towards the retreating group of Dalanteos men engulfing the Princess Aurora.

"She needs you now Sheppard" nodding to the Lady Aurora's retreating back. Ronon stated.

Sheppard called to her once more, his voice lost to the gentle breeze.

Aurora lifted her arm without looking back. She created a mist to shield her as she vanished into the woods.

Fearing that if she turned around to look for him she will lose her purpose for sending back to the city. Aurora pushed forward to catch up.

* * *

><p>Before they could make it half way back to the main hall, the high pitch whine of a Wraith dart, had Sheppard spinning around racing for the door.<p>

Standing in the court yard, he watched the dart race off in the direction of the woods.

"My King, there has been a sighting of the Wraith. The warning siren has been activated. We can protect those in the city, the shields are up.

Sheppard realized he never had the chance to tell King Lorcan that his son had been found, and Aurora had gone with the Dalanteos to get him.

Quickly without mincing words he informed the King.

Lorcan turned to Sheppard and his team. "Will you help?" he asked.

Without responding Colonel Sheppard engaged his weapon and headed towards a waiting horse, calling for them to open the gate, as he charged towards it.

* * *

><p>Distracted she doesn't hear him. Thomas is talking to her. Aurora closed her eyes tilting her head back to listen, the noise was different, the woods had gone quiet it could only mean one thing…Aurora focused her thoughts, she caught her breath.<p>

"Wraith." She cried out. They have never dared to attack so close to Avalon in such a long time. Did these strangers bring a new threat with them; Aurora spun around to the group of Dalanteos men.

Thomas stopped to listen.

'I hear nothing'

"Thomas listen to me, do not make a sound, do not move…no matter what you hear, promise me…I do not have much time. Promise me, I must alert the city. There is no time for all of us to get back in time. The Wraith are between us and the city"

Thomas looked at her confused but trusting "You have my word, but I can help."

She pulled Thomas and the rest of group to a small clearing just off the path; with a quick wave she called forth a strange mist. Aurora stepped back onto the path in front of the advancing raiding party, they had landed.

They stop, amused at finding a lone female in the middle of the forest.

"What do we have here?" the Wraith leader hissed

Aurora cried out with shock, she turned to run in the direction opposite from Thomas and the small group. She hoped they would give chase. She can hear them pounding through the trees after her she was briefly satisfied.

Aurora called out for Sheppard. He started to loose his balance on his horse as he reacted to her. He scrambled to gain control of himself.

Thomas watched as Aurora disappeared down the path. He glanced around because he could have sworn that he heard her call out to a man named Sheppard. His, own temperamental warriors beside him start mumbling. "We can not stay here." "We must get to better cover" they state. Thomas can hear them talking to him but he is focused on the man his sister called out for.

Sheppard turned suddenly down a different path, his heart pounding in his chest. Fear, he can feel her fear.

"Aurora" he whispered.

Looking around at the team with him, he calls out to the other warriors with them. They had entered a clearing, the dart had landed. There were three of them. If they were on foot then they were looking for something, or someone. They had to hold their position until they could get the message back to the city, and signal for help.

Sheppard crested over another hill. Skidding to a stop, he spun in his seat; he can hear her calling his name.

"Sheppard where are you?" Aurora cried out

Sheppard turned to Ronon, trying to calm his racing heart.

"What was that…Can you hear that…Where is she?" he asked Ronon.

Sheppard closed his eyes and reached out…he can feel her fear, her heart racing and feel the motion of her running through the forest.

"I am here Aurora…where are you…" he whispered to the wind.

"She is in trouble" he tells Ronon.

Ronon replied with a snort "The Wraith are always trouble"

The air crackles as more Wraith are beamed into the forest. Looking around the desperate search begins. Ronon looked to the sky and motioned to follow the dart.

"This way, she is running this way." Ronon rode off with Sheppard and Teyla.


	13. Chapter 13

…Disclaimer: STARGATE: ATLANTIS – and it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only.

Chapter 13

Aurora can feel the storm coming behind her; she risked a chance to look back over her shoulder. They are nearly on her. Aurora thought she had put enough distance between Thomas and herself. She turned to challenge them. Aurora could hear the Wraith thundering from behind.

Hearing a cry "down" Without thinking she crouched down in time to feel a blast brush past her shoulder. Aurora looked up in time to see a Wraith fall.

Sheppard calls to her in time for her to catch a hastily thrown gun. She looked at it with doubt as she has never needed one before. She tossed it back at him.

Aurora summoned fire to her hands. She had the wind raging around the Wraith, confusing them. Sheppard in a full run cuts through two more Wraith.

Sheppard could have sworn he felt something hot near him, but is temporarily blinded by the strong winds. Ronon and Teyla act swiftly to slay the final Wraith threat.

Aurora stood in the centre of a mass of swirling fire, she release her control of the winds. Slowly the winds die.

Sheppard is staring at her, holding his gun across his chest. His eyes are dark, menacing, emotion fills his face.

"Tell me again why you did that are you suicidal woman? Taking off by your self you could have been killed"

Looking at the charred remains of the Wraith by her feet Sheppard continues his reprimand. Wanting nothing more to throttle her and kiss her at the same time.

"I think that they smell no better burnt." Aurora smiled slightly, shrugging her shoulders and turns to return the path. Calling over her shoulder she reminds Sheppard she can take care of her self.

Ronon does not add to Sheppard's less then pleasant mood when he strides by gabbing at his friends vest and slapping him on the back simply saying 'if she's too much woman for you…'

Teyla on Sheppard's other side is reminding him of his latest difficulties with sleep 'Maybe now is not the time to try and control your dream' she giggles moving quickly away as Sheppard moves dangerously close to her.

Sheppard would not admit to sulking but would consider himself lost in thought walking a distance behind the others.

Looking over her shoulder, Aurora tossed her hair in the dying winds that followed her, and called to Sheppard "I'd keep up if I were you." his response is lost in the wind. Sheppard moved faster to catch up.

Thomas walked now with direct purpose. He again senses his sister, and he is eager to be home. She is there. Thomas waves his hand, she walks up to him and comes to a halt beside him.

Sheppard appears with the others and after some brief introductions; their relief in his survival overwhelms him. Thomas watched his sister as her eyes locked with Sheppard's she couldn't move.

Thomas watched amazed as Sheppard walked over to her holding his arms out to her. She laid her head to his chest, finding comfort in the sensation of his heart beating.

"Thank you Colonel Sheppard you have saved my life." Aurora whispered to him with only the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"I understand if you two need might want a little time to fight about whom save who but I don't think we have it right now.' Ronon reminds them. "More Wraith could be coming'"

Sheppard instinctively pushed Aurora behind him while he scanned the tree line, He watched for a few minutes never truly certain there was no risk from the Wraith.

Thomas stepped past him, with a smile. 'It's fine, I'm sure if we head back to the city, my father will have the shields activated."

Sheppard shifted to allow Aurora to move from behind his protective stance; looking confused he noticed she is no longer there she had already climbed up on her horse and was already head down the hill alone.

"Damn it, she doesn't listen" Sheppard spits through his teeth.

"Not since I have known her…" Thomas added with laughter.

"Son of a bitch" Sheppard continues his rant to empty space where she once stood. He steps into line with the rest of the team heading down the hill.

On the way back to the city, Aurora pulled her cloak up over her head, knowing that he now walks along side her. Aurora turned to watch him while hiding behind her hair.

She could feel his anger with her. Lost in her thoughts and Sheppard in his, they continue to walk together in silence.

Questions swirl through her mind, each one wishing for an answer as she walks along side of him. Aurora began to worry her bottom lip. She turned to him to wishing to say something pleasant. Anything to break this heavy silence; her mouth opens – nothing comes. She is again lost in thought: "What will happen when you leave me"

Sheppard turned her way, as if he heard her. Their eyes lock. She can see his hesitation. He can do no more then her to break this ice.

He sighed, and continues riding - faster as he sees the approach of the city and the other members of the team.

* * *

><p>Aurora watched Sheppard, Thomas and Ronon walk about the great hall for a while; they were engrossed in conversation as they prepared for them to leave. The servants were running around doing last minute things for the journey that would take them to her waiting betrothed.<p>

Then he would take his team home and he would be gone from her life. Aurora sat lower in her chair allowing her to head fall further back and blocked her thoughts in case her brother should guess her hesitation to join the preparations. The others in the room have not approached her since their victorious return. It allowed Aurora to distance herself and her thoughts.

Tonight she would sit at her fathers table while he toasted her upcoming nuptials and the return of his son. She had over heard Sheppard asking her father to excuse him and his team from the feast as they needed to be ready for the journey in the morning.

Aurora got up from her chair, standing at the window she noticed cold rain began to fall echoing her chilling mood. She cooled further as she watched Sheppard laughing with her brother. She abruptly turned from the window and retreated to her rooms for the rest of the day.

Sheppard shifted uncomfortably, he could see the sadness on her face, and he wanted nothing more than to red haired woman in his arms now. He feels himself stir at the mere thought of her. From the moment they met in his dreams to the flesh; no other woman he has met or will ever meet could compare.


	14. Chapter 14

…Disclaimer: STARGATE: ATLANTIS – and it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only

**CHAPTER 14**

They had left pre dawn every morning, not stopping to make camp until past twilight. Sheppard was pushing hard, he wanted this trip over. McKay quite riding a horse after the first hour in the saddle and took to riding on one of the wagons. Aurora was polite and civil with him until he could take no more last night, they had traveled all day in silence.

Finally Teyla convinced Sheppard they needed to stop. There was a village up ahead; they should spend the night here, in an inn; with beds, and a place for a bath.

Once the rooms were secured for the night, Ronon noticed just how busy it was, inquiring with the bar keep he found out that there was a festival on in town. Food, wine, lots of women, Ronon announced that Sheppard made a good decision stopping here.

Sheppard had Teyla ask Aurora if she wanted to dine with them in the dining room or in her room. Aurora requested a bath and that dinner be brought to her.

Teyla convinced him to make peace with Aurora, reminding him that there was not much time left. In another day or so they would be in Caspantea soon, too soon.

Sheppard and Teyla walked together towards the village centre, huge bonfires were burning on the other side. The sounds of music and laughter grew louder as they approached.

McKay called out for them to wait up. As a group they wandered through the various makeshift vendor stalls. Soaking up the atmosphere the Atlantis team checked out the trinkets for sale, tasted some more of the local cuisine, and listened to various singers and story tellers. Coming towards the edge of the celebration they stopped in front of the largest bonfire it seemed most of the village and out lying area's residents were here, listening to a large group of men and woman playing various instruments. The music was light, happy.

The make shift band began calling out to the group gathered calling for requests, it seemed no one could decide why the joyful tone of the music should become more somber.

The drums were soft in the beginning, with fiddles joining in, the beat of the music called to all those who could hear it. Sheppard stepped back into the crowd; the heat of the fire was calling to him, its flames dancing in time with the drums.

Sheppard's breath caught as Aurora's seductive form was silhouetted by the near by fire. So this is where she had been all night, not in her room; he watched as she waved and called out to the people gathered around the fire. Laughing and smiling, she was beautiful.

As the ragtag lot gathered around the fire, one of the children called 'Sing for us Lady Aurora, Please Princess'.

Her unbound hair, cascading down her back, her long dress swirling in the slight breeze as she stood there in the gathering crowd, she turned to the small child, declining she smiled at the child and continued to walk away.

A chorus of pleas had a second refusal ready on her lips until she caught Sheppard's gaze across the fire. Eyes locked with his, "Aurora" he whispered.

He wanted to move towards her, but his legs were frozen, he couldn't move. He leaned against a tree, arms akimbo brooding on the vision before him. Aurora was gowned in what Sheppard assumed was traditional Mythrian clothing, her brilliant hair left loose in cascades down her back, made a striking contrast against the ivory dress. He longed to run his hands over the tresses, let his fingers twist in the soft curls framing her face.

The taste of her skin still branded his thoughts. Never had any female affected him this before. His loins ached with business left unfinished by McKay's less then timely interruption in the hot springs chamber.

Aurora gave a subtle nod to a local minstrel, seeing where the Princess's gaze had stayed; he quickly began a subtle melody. The ancient tune was quickly joined by other makeshift musicians.

Without losing Sheppard's gaze Aurora began to sway as the music took hold. Her voice sang out softly at first building. The song was subtle and erotic, an ancient rhythm made for one purpose.

Sheppard's breathe froze as Aurora slid her arms under her long tresses, lifting them only to let them fall in cascades around her sensual form once again. Her hips moved in a timeless invitation, her momentum carried her forward.

A soft groan escaped his lips. He was now convinced more then ever she was a dream, but bewitched he wanted to be.

Barely over the sound of his heart could he hear himself humming along with the music. He watched the jewel at her throat begin to glow. The fire beside her seemed to dance to life. She turned to it continuing the dance as if with a new lover. Her eyes returned to seek him out, locked with his, her lips parted. Sheppard wanted more then anything to have her extinguish the fire she had created in him.

Sheppard pushed away from the tree in anticipation of fulfilling that very thought when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder pulling him back. "let the Lady finish' Ronon stated without losing his own vision.

Sheppard flushed at having been caught so unawares, not even having seen McKay on his other side. He bristled looking around seeing every man, young and old, absorbed by the vision.

Her hair appeared reflect the flames glowing brightly in the firelight as the flames building stronger, and burning as the fire in his core. The music and her song ended, the spell broken for all but one Ronon pushed him forward now.

"Go to your princess, Sheppard. I think that your soul's peace will come tonight.' He guffawed as Sheppard flushed. 'Beware though, you wait much longer her first born will look like me'

Sheppard hid his smile as he strode towards his goal; his eyes never leaving the swaying hips departing the campfire for the near by wood. He knew her goal instinctively.

Lord help any man, including McKay, which came between him and his intended and painfully earned prize this eve. Tomorrow he may die in battle. Tonight he would die in a more pleasurable fashion.

The mist began to swirl about his legs as he pursued his quarry. She stood still, waiting for him, turning slightly. The long ivory-white gown clasped at her shoulders billowed and moved about her giving her an ethereal quality.

Her eyes focused on his approach. Giving life to the torches as he drew near, calming the flames as he passed. Her hair had a life of its own, falling in fiery shimmering tendrils down the length of her back.

A soft breeze whispered in across the small clearing, catching at the edges of her gown. Her shadow danced and played against the trees. She was both cool and warm, her hair became brighter against the darken night; she was a picture of pure beauty, standing caught between the light and shadow.

Aurora could feel his approach as she can sense him like no other. Words need not be exchanged tonight. The need they seek was shared between them long before they met.

She stood with her back to him for he is to come to her tonight. Truth be told she don't know if she could move for her legs do not seem to want to obey her commands. Aurora summoned the mist about them for this is their night. She had to make sure the memory would last a life time, for soon she was to marry another.

The firestone on her neck pulses and the circle of stones around us begin to glow. The song from the fire echoes in her head and she closes her eyes and began to sway.

Sheppard came up behind Aurora grabbing her arms pulling her back against him. Fire ignites in her.

His voice growls softly in her ear; "Aurora" as the stubble on his jaw grazes her ear. He can feel the hammering of her heart.

"Do you have any idea what you are; you're a flame-headed vision who has lured me here to my destruction. So be it, I am yours" he whispered.

Aurora could sense the fierce battle that raged within him, the conflict of duty and honor, the powerful emotions he tried to deny. She opened her thoughts to his and spoke with desire.

_**"Touch me"**_

The words whispered through his thoughts echoing his own silent longing that he had try to bury deep within his heart and mind. She held her breath, believing he would pull away from her invasion into his thoughts.

He in turn; opened his thoughts to her as his fingers skimmed across her cheek.

_**"Kiss me"**_

She felt the heat explode like an inferno as his words rush screaming through her mind with a feverish need.

The torches in the clearing burst to life as he turns her in his arms crushing her lips with his. The dream he had so many times begins.

Aurora demands of him as much as he takes of her. Her hands twine in his dark hair trying to pull him closer. He breaks the kiss to travel down her throat. Fire follows his mouth as a low, throaty groan escapes her ravished mouth. His fingers seek the clasps at her shoulders tearing them away effortlessly as his teeth nip her shoulder, creating a trail to Aurora's exposed breasts. She cried out as his hot lips explore her breasts. She can take no more. She needs him now. Pulling him back to her lips, Aurora now called fierce and wild to him through the connection of her thoughts with his.

_**"Now" **_

Sheppard could feel the wild urgency race through his blood as her thoughts whispered to him again. He needs no urging. He sweeps her up in his arms and places her on the soft grass. Aurora rakes the zipper of his pants in an urgency to release him, his mouth plundering hers. Neither is aware of the stone pulsing at her throat.

Her invitation was more than he dreamed. Looking at her face he had to question, would she disappear when he wrapped her into his heated embrace as in his dreams?

No. For this moment was real. He thought. She had clasped him to her and is urging him closer. Her body flashed with intense heat. Chest heaving, he surrendered to her seductive pull.

He presses her arms wide, climbing over her to rest on his hands and knees. His mouth hungry for the taste of her, running his lips over her throat, her breasts, he is drunk with the scent of her.

"For the love of the .., John - now" she said in a moan, twisting her hands in his, and thrusting her hips against him under his kiss. He joined himself to her in one hard powerful thrust. She was hot and ready to meet him.

The rhythm was perfect; the air was thick with heat causing the sweat on their bodies to glisten. She smothered her cries within his shoulder, her nails scraped across his back. He knew at that moment he wanted more than a lustful joining, he wanted to inhabit her soul as she possessed his. She lay beneath; meeting him, mirroring the need. She wrapped her legs tighter as she quivered. Frantically arching her back and hips so that she might take more of him in the crucial moment, she called his name.

"I love you" he moaned. The flames jumped to respond, the clearing began to blur, and spin. He could not stop the tide of desire as she possessed him. With a roar of exquisite release, his seed tore through her.

He reared above her, the sound of his heart racing pounded in his ears. And at that moment he felt like a God; not caring what the morning light might bring.

Sheppard let a chuckle slip from his throat and reaches down to lick a bead of sweat from her breast. Aurora stiffened beneath him not sure how to react.

"Princess" He whispers staring at her with his eyebrow raised, his lips curved in a devilish grin. "Your dream spell is woven complete. I am bound to you."

Tearing his gaze from hers, he pulls her tight against his chest.

Holding her afraid to let go, his heart swells in the conviction that he had openly given her his heart for he has loved her for a long time, even if it was only in his dreams.

Aurora laid her head against his shoulder slowly tracing the muscles covering his body with her fingers. Closing his eyes he nuzzles her hair, breathing in the intoxicating smell of jasmine and sweet sweat. The air beginning to cool his body, he reaches to draw his arms closer about her.

The torches along the path have calmed and fade with the mist.

Looking around the clearing, Sheppard notices the moon having to give way to the sun is falling behind the trees. Knowing that they must return to the inn, he sighs with contentment, for the moment.

Standing up he grabs his pants and slips them on. Standing shirtless and bare foot he leans down and offered Aurora a hand up. Standing partially naked in front of him, she pulled him back down to the soft grass.

"Now what will you do with me?" A wicked smile spreads across Aurora's kiss bruised lips.

"Take your pleasure m'lady. I am but your humble servant" pleased with himself for being ready to service her needs so quickly.

"Ahhem' Teyla tried to get their attention.

Sheppard jumped to his feet knocking Aurora back to the ground as she tried to stand with him. Cursing him self for not hearing their approach.

''Damned foggy out here" Ronon grumbled. "And it's getting cold"

Scrambling to help Aurora back to her feet and search out the rest of his clothes his high color could be seen by Ronon even through the now clearing mist.

"If you two are finished you might want to be aware there are people waiting for us" Teyla adds.

"The Mythrian's Royal Guard has already been out looking for Princess Aurora." Teyla continued on not sure if she should re-enter the clearing or wait.

Teyla was unable to contain her laughter as she watched Sheppard regain his composure, joining in with Aurora's giggling.

Ronon had never seen Sheppard out of sorts; he had always been the first ready never caught unaware. Instead Ronon stood and watched as Sheppard raced around looking for his pants like a young teenager caught by a girl's father.

"'This is not funny …" Sheppard hissed at Teyla as Ronon succumbed to the contagious laughter

"Oh but it is…" Teyla wiped the tears from her eyes, fighting to control the laughter.

Sheppard searched around for his hastily discarded clothing. Aurora had slipped what was left of her gown over her shoulder, it was a sight.

"I believe that your boots are to your left John…" Teyla called out

"Is that not your socks over there…?" Ronon continued to call out with the directions to the many articles of clothing covering the small clearing, in an attempt to assist Sheppard in redressing.

"It appears your coat is here, your other sock is there" Aurora called out to Sheppard.

Ronon continued to circle looking for the odd and ends still missing.

"How did you manage to get your shirt up there?" Teyla asked.

Ronon stood back and appraised the situation with admiration.

Sheppard's shirt hung off the edge of a branch from one of the towering trees.

Teyla's hand covered her mouth as she holds back another fit of laughter. Teyla has never seen him with out his control; his eyes are darkening as he leans towards 'her'. There is protectiveness in his features as he hastily pulls Aurora into his embrace and kisses her on the tip of her nose.

Stepping back Sheppard tried desperately to dress again, Aurora stepped forward to help him untangle and retie the laces of his boots.

Adjusting his shirt Teyla watched him closely; she can not help the racing of her own heart. He is in love with 'her', Teyla turns to walk away, knowing just how dangerous this became. Would John be able to walk way from her, knowing he is giving her to another man?


	15. Chapter 15

…Disclaimer: STARGATE: ATLANTIS – and it's characters are all property of Sony Pictures, MGM etc. This story is for fun & giggles and hopefully your entertainment purposes only. Please note no copyright infringement is intended or has money been exchanged. This is for fan fiction purposes only. All original characters and the story belong to the author only

Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Please feel free to comment good or bad. If you don't want to review, but would like to offer advice send me a private message. I would like to hear from you.

-Kellan

Chapter 15

Having arrived within a few miles of their destination, Aurora took a moment to look across the valley at her new home. In less than an hour she would be there. It was only mid afternoon, they had made good time.

"I don't want to say goodbye. I just need a chance to say I'm sorry. Please, tell me you love me one more time. Oh by the Gods I don't want to loose him…" her confession was whispered to the sky. She silently prayed for her plea to be carried to him within the gentle breeze.

Aurora wanted desperately to be in the safety of his arms, her heart broke again as she sat watching him talk to the others, nodding in agreement to something one of the Royal Guards had said.

The call went out to convoy, it was time to stop, get cleaned up while they waited for the envoy from Caspantea to escort them into the city.

* * *

><p>Sheppard stood still, he watched Aurora flee across the open field to a small grove of trees. She vanished. It had taken him by surprise, why would she run now he asked himself.<p>

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and bent his head, trying to calm the racing of the adrenalin through his boiling blood by listening to sound of his heart beat.

It began to slow as the mediation brought him to focus his thoughts. Centered and confident, though hardly calm he turned his thoughts to only her; he called to her. For if he did not then his temper would surely best him.

"Aurora…."Sheppard bellowed causing the nesting birds to take flight. It was released with more force then he had intended. He waited for her response as he walked into the grove.

Aurora's response was silence. She stopped at the sound of his voice as it echoed through the trees. She could feel him trying to focus his energy and thoughts on her. Quickly she shut out his thoughts and severs completely the strong connection forged between them from last night.

Never before had she ever thought to end the special relationship they had, this morning it had felt as if he had always been a part of her, now there was emptiness. A shiver chilled her to the core. Not since before the earliest connection was made so long ago within their dreams had she ever felt so alone, so lost.

Determined to find solitude to think about her future; Aurora gathered her waning strength and disappeared further into the trees, hiding amongst the shadows to wait as Sheppard searched for her, hoping he would not find her.

It hit him like nothing he had ever felt before; there were no words to describe the sudden loss he felt. One moment she was with him, and then she was gone. Panic rushed through him. Sheppard once again began to move forward with a stronger urgency in his search.

"Aurora…Damn it where are you, woman? This is not the time for games; you can't run from this…" Sheppard yelled out.

The silence of her response rang out again.

Sheppard could feel his panic turning into anger. Damning the woman and cursing he continued forward, his stride gaining the momentum of the emotion surging through his body.

Picking up a handful of stones from the small stream he came across, he vented his frustration upon noticing this has presented him another dead end. He aimlessly started to throw them into the stream. Each time he heard a stone hit the water the sound echoed hollowly emphasizing the silence around him.

Cursing again, Sheppard walked back towards the rest of the search party, noticing a fallen tree he sat down. He bowed his head, ran his hand through his hair, across his face; he can feel the pain in his chest building; he was going to loose her.

McKay came and sat with him, offering Sheppard words of encouragement.

Sheppard turned to his best friend unable to express the devastation weighing on his heart. Instead he turned to the others asking if anyone had found Aurora.

Sheppard stood up; he looked around again one last time. The sun caught the flame of her hair. He had walked past her several times. She had been right there the entire time, hidden in the shadows.

Sheppard's heart pulled as he unsure how to approach her. He couldn't see her face it was hidden by her hair. She was leaning back against the base of a tree.

Sheppard stepped closer, pausing to judge her reaction to his approach. She was still. The emotional distance loomed before him knowing the physical distance is less. He wanted to be angry with her, instead he found that he was relieved. Closing the distance swiftly he couldn't help but stare. She is everything to him. Standing beside her still form, he gently brushed the stray hair from her face.

Her breathing is soft and relaxed, she sighs quietly as he caressed her face.

Sheppard couldn't understand how she had been so close and yet he was unable to sense her, the strange connection they shared had gone from a slight tingle when he first arrived to being able to sense her presence when they were in this close proximity.

The realization of the loss he felt early when searching for her hit him. She had somehow severed the connection, she shut him out. Why?

Looking around the tree to make sure they were alone, Sheppard pulled Aurora into his arms, unwilling to resist the urge building within, he cradled her against his chest. Holding her tight in his arms he nuzzled her hair, his lips grazed her forehead.

Instinctively Aurora moved in closer to him, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings and just how dangerous this was. "John" she whispered.

Raising her eyes she found his. His eyes were questioning hers. Unable to break the lock he had on her she fought to cast her gaze elsewhere.

"Look at me…" he pleaded, he was not a man who often allowed emotion to show.

"I'm tired, and you found me. I'm sorry for leaving like that, please be assured I'm not running away. I needed to ... be alone" Aurora shifted her weight so she would no longer be leaning against him. Stepping away from the tree, she looked around for an escape route, knowing she was not ready for the conversation coming.

"Look at me…please…" Sheppard asked again.

Aurora could not look at him, she knew once she did she would be doomed. She let her hair fall covering her face.

"I can't…please can we just let this go. There is nothing left to be said. I thought we had an understanding last night. It was only to be one the night" Aurora continued as she moved from the tree to standing by the stream.

"Aurora …please" it barely came out as a whisper from Sheppard's lips. Watching walk away he asked himself What right did he have to her anyway.


End file.
